Home for the Night
by Mystik225
Summary: DL OneShot. Danny and Lindsay return home after a night out together. Sequel of sorts to A Night Out, can also be a stand alone. Mature content, not for the young'uns.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to CSI:NY. I'm just borrowing them to fulfill a little shipper's fantasy, promise they'll be returned in one piece.

Disclaimer #2: This story has mature content, hence the M rating. I was afraid it was a little too racy for but since I've read others much racier than this I think I'm safe.

* * *

Lindsay fumbled with her keys, her shaky hands not lining the key up with the lock quite right. Finally she got it in, and opened the door, entering the apartment first. They had barely stepped inside before the man beside her reached out with one hand to slam the door shut, and used the other hand to spin her around so her back was to the door. He moved in closer, pressing her against the door and kissing her savagely as he ground his hips into hers. She eagerly kissed him back, her arms had a mind of their own as they snaked up to wrap around his neck, pulling his head down towards her. His hands roamed all over her body, and she reached down to loosen his belt, releasing him from the confining denim. With a growl he placed his hands on her butt and Lindsay felt herself being lifted up, legs automatically wrapping around his lean waist, their lips still locked together. Rough hands pushed her skirt higher on her thighs, reaching beneath it to explore her feminity. Lindsay was glad she had the foresight to duck into the bathroom and remove her panties before leaving the club. His head ducked down to nuzzle her neck, then lower still as he pushed aside the fabric of her shirt. He feasted on her breasts as he braced himself against the door with one knee, firmly planting the other leg behind him for more leverage. He moved his hands back to her hips and pushed his way inside her, Lindsay gasping with pleasure as she took in his hard length. She moaned and cried out with pleasure as he began to move forcefully, going harder and deeper with each stroke. His lips returned to hers and it wasn't long before he shuddered, a grimace crossing his face, and groaning, he spilled himself into her. Gasping for breath, he leaned his forehead on the door, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

Danny stood behind her, watching as she took a few tries to get the key into the lock. They had barely made it inside before he was reaching out with one hand to slam the door shut and using the other to turn her around, her back against the door. He stepped closer, until she was pressed hard against the door and kissed her roughly, grinding his hips against hers. She responded eagerly, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck and pull his head down to her. He anxiously moved his hands all over her body, enjoying the feel of her softness beneath his hands. When she reached down to unfasten his belt and fly, he almost swallowed his tongue as other parts of him sprang free of the restricting jeans. Growling, Danny put his hands on her butt and lifted her up, her slender legs wrapping around his waist automatically. Eagerly he pushed her skirt higher on her legs, reaching underneath it. Again he was shocked, there was no barrier between his hands and her soft core. He moved his mouth from her lips, down to her neck and then to her breasts, pushing aside the fabric of her shirt. He suckled and nibbled her breasts, moving so one knee was pressed against the door and the other leg was extended back, giving him more balance and leverage. Putting his hands on her hips he thrust up and into her body, delighting in her gasp of pleasure as he buried his entire length in her warmth. He began to move, thrusting faster and pushing deeper with each stroke, her moans and cries turning him on more than he thought was possible. He moved his lips back to her mouth, feeling the pressure rising within him. Just a few strokes later he groaned as he felt his release, shuddering with each spasm. Out of breath, he collapsed his head against the door, feeling the cool wood beneath his forehead, turning slightly to place a soft kiss on her neck.

They rested that way for a few minutes before Lindsay moved to unwrap her legs from Danny's waist and attempted standing. Her legs were rather wobbly from the intensity of what they had just shared. Placing one hand on his shoulder for support she reached down to straighten her skirt. Danny also reached down to fasten his pants, he didn't want to have them falling down on him when he tried to walk again. More confident in her ability to stand unassisted Lindsay removed her hand from his shoulder and attempted to straighten her top before stepping away, heading towards the kitchen. Danny turned so his back was to the door, licking his lips before following her. Silently she offered the glass of water in her hand to him. He took it and drank deeply, eyes never wavering from hers. When he was finished Lindsay took the glass from him, refilled it and took his hand, leading him wordlessly to her bedroom.

* * *

A/N Aww, thanks for the great reviews on my first story everyone. It inspired me to write this sequel much faster than I thought. I had originally planned this scene for another story I'm working on, but it didn't fit right. Works much better as a oneshot. Part three coming sono, stay tuned.


End file.
